


conclusion

by AslansCompass



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Other, Star Wars EU - Freeform, Yoda: Dark Rendezvous, star wars prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Whie Malreaux knew his death would come at the hands of a Jedi.  It still surprised him.





	conclusion

Foresight makes no difference, in the end.  Whie had learned that lesson many years ago; Vjun only reinforced it. It's like watching a single drop of water, trying to predict the course of a flood. 

> There was a lightsaber flashing. I tried to defend myself, but the other was too strong for me. Too fast. Then the light like a bar across my eyes. Like a sun.

He was dueling with Bene when he felt it.  A disturbance in the Force. A shifting, like a shuttle breaking free of Coruscant's grimy atmosphere.

"Nearly got you there." Bene teased.

"No, that--can't you feel it?" Whie parried a blow.  Someone was coming. Someone... _wrong..._ worse than battle droids, worse than Separatists, worse than Dooku...

A hooded, cloaked figure approached. The tread, the mannerisms--"Skywalker?"

But it was wrong, still wrong.  Not the so much the clones following him; though full battalions rarely entered the temple. But the--

Skywalker raised his hand.

Bene floated backwards, coughing and wheezing. 

Skywalker's _choking_ her.  

Whie attacked (fighting  _Skywalker?_ a part of his brain demanded. The man is the hero of a thousand worlds.)

Too strong. Too fast.

Vjun. This is what he saw on Vjun.  Death at the hand of a Jedi.

He never thought it would be _Skywalker._


End file.
